poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Snubbull Snobbery
Plot On their way to Violet City, Ash and his friends find themselves wandering into a town called Palm Hills. While gazing at one of the mansions, the trio notices three men frantically searching for something through the streets. Later, Misty suggests that they go looking at the houses of movie stars, which Brock only agrees to because of the thought of the actresses there. On the way to the houses, a Growlithe charges around a corner, unsettled by something. Ash attempts to calm down the Growlithe, but it continues to squirm, and eventually, something is dislodged from the frantic Pokémon. It then flees, while the three spot its attacker: an unfriendly-looking Snubbull with pink ribbons on. Soon after, one of the three men from earlier appears, calling out to a woman that he found her Snubbull. The woman thanks the three for saving Snubbull and explains that she has been in a state of panic since it ran off the night before. While the woman is exuberant about her Pokémon's return, Snubbull seemed upset to be back with her master. To thank them, the woman invites the three over for dinner at her house. While they go inside, Brock points out that Snubbull doesn't seem too happy about going home, since she is struggling to flee from the old woman's arms. However, upon entering the house, the trio sees that Snubbull has little reason to be displeased: she has her own room, closet, and toy room. However, Ash points out that anyone would rather run around in the woman's giant yard instead of being cooped up in the house. While Misty and Ash are convinced that the woman takes perfect care of Snubbull, Brock remains suspicious. At dinner, Snubbull won't eat, and the woman demands that the chef make something that she will, but the chef points out that Snubbull never eats anything. Upon hearing this, Brock pulls out some rice balls, which Snubbull happily eats. Seeing this, the woman proclaims that she will always have rice balls in the house from then on. Brock and Misty then realize that Snubbull does not want to live a life of luxury anymore. Outside, Team Rocket is lurking in the bushes, gazing at the mansion. James recalls his boring life as a wealthy heir, but Meowth and Jessie then tell him it is still better than being poor. When Team Rocket tries to sneak into the mansion, Snubbull catches them and licks Meowth in the face. Just then, the three servants catch Team Rocket in the bushes and come running after them. Team Rocket takes off, but Snubbull latches on to Meowth's tail as he runs. Before they can flee the scene, Ash, Misty, and Brock stop them. Jessie, annoyed that Meowth is more concerned about his tail than the trio, slings the Snubbull off him, sending Snubbull flying into the old woman's arms. James then sends out Weezing and has it use Smokescreen to gives the trio a chance to escape, much to Snubbull's distress. Once the group is back inside the mansion, Brock points out that Snubbull looks agitated, but the woman says that she is just nervous and explains that she needs a companion. She then shows a picture of an older, rich Snubbull, who was meant to marry the female Snubbull. Ash and Misty finally realize that Snubbull was indeed running away, just to escape the wedding and the pampering. The woman says she has to leave to see the groom and invites the three to the wedding. They all agree, but only to save Snubbull from a forced wedding. Meanwhile, after attending to Meowth's tail, Team Rocket devises a plan to capture Snubbull, and their bait is Meowth's tail. As Ash, Misty, and Brock spy on the woman and her Snubbull's fiancé's master, they notice that the two women are oblivious to the female Snubbull's unhappiness concerning the matter. Unable to contain himself, Brock confronts the woman over her selfish actions. While the trio tells her what Snubbull actually wants, Team Rocket appears on the chandelier and recites their motto. When Meowth appears, Snubbull begins to thrash in her owner's arms. Team Rocket subsequently lowers Meowth down on a fishing line to try to catch Snubbull, who is able to free herself from her owner's arms and latch onto the tail. After Team Rocket reels Snubbull in, Ash attempts to battle with them, but Team Rocket releases hooks that clamp onto Ash's feet, immobilizing him long enough for Team Rocket to escape. After fleeing the scene, Team Rocket hides in the estate shed. Jessie, annoyed by being in a shed, begins to yell at Meowth, but Snubbull protects him from her by standing in between them, and soon after, latches onto his tail again. Outside, Ash and his friends search for Team Rocket and hear Meowth's cries of pain, followed by him bursting from the shed outside with Snubbull on his tail. Realizing they are caught, they begin another escape. Jessie sends out Arbok, who uses Tail Whip, followed by James, who sends out Weezing. Ash then sends out Heracross, who attacks both Pokémon and defeats Arbok, but Arbok then gets back up when Snubbull attacks its tail. Upon seeing Snubbull's violence, the woman is initially offended, but Brock tells her that Snubbull is actually doing a good thing, and suggests she tell Snubbull to use Tackle. The woman does so, and Snubbull successfully uses the move. Arbok retaliates, but Snubbull uses Scary Face on Arbok and clamps down on its tail. James sends out Victreebel, which Snubbull also easily defeats. At the end of the battle, the police come after Team Rocket, but they run for the balloon. Ash is able to stop them from escape with Heracross's Horn Attack, sending them blasting off again. Before Ash and his friends leave, the woman says that she won't marry her Snubbull, but she worries that she will be lonely. Ash reassures her that Snubbull will be all right by herself. After seeing Snubbull battle, the woman agrees to not be as overprotective as she was before. She then lets Snubbull roam in a play area outside alone, allowing Ash and his friends to set off again. Unbeknownst to everyone, a vine in Snubbull's play area reminds her of Meowth's tail, and as her owner suggests expanding the play area, Snubbull runs away into the sunset, looking for Meowth. Major Events * A Snubbull starts following Team Rocket.